Sleeping Habits
by RadikinSkywalker
Summary: Another OTP prompt based from Tumblr. Toy Fronnie oneshot.


**Based off from this OTP prompt post on Tumblr:**  
 **Imagine person A holding person B in their lap and rocking them to sleep.**

 **Pairing: Toy Fronnie (Toy FreddyxToy Bonnie)**  
 **Person A - Tobias (Toy Freddy)**  
 **Person B - Blue (Toy Bonnie)**

 **Summary: Tobias wakes up to the sound of noises coming from the kitchen, only to find out that it was Blue causing all of it who seems to have lack of sleep lately. Worried about his health and sleeping habits, Tobias knows the only solution that can help his blue rabbit fall back asleep and revert his sleeping clock back to normal.**

* * *

Tobias' ears twitched and his eyes slowly opened. He sat up, groaning softly as he slowly rubbed his eyes, hearing sounds of glasses clinking in the kitchen. He looked over to his side where Blue would be laying only to find that the spot was empty. He looked at the door which was slightly open before pushing the covers off and shifting off from bed. He exited their bedroom and walked down the hallway leading to the kitchen, peeking into it to see the blue rabbit sitting at the table, stirring on what appears to be a cup of coffee in front of him. He noticed that the blue rabbit had visible eyebags, seeming that he hadn't had proper sleep lately. "Blue?" He called out, standing at the doorway.

Blue's ears flicked up upon hearing the light brown furred bear's voice, head turning at his direction. "O-Oh, hey, Red." He said in a slightly slurred and tired voice as he continued to stir the cup with the spoon in his hand. Tobias walked towards the table and sitting down on a chair beside the blue rabbit, looking at him with a worried look. "What are you doing and drinking coffee late at night?" He asked, glancing at the mug momentarily before looking back at him. The blue rabbit emitted a yawn as he stopped stirring the coffee, taking a sip from it before putting it back down on the table. "I don't want to sleep and I'm afraid to." He mumbled, taking another sip from it.

The light brown furred bear flicked an ear and frowned in disapproval. "Blue." he started, taking the mug from him which made the blue rabbit grunt in protest and glare at him. "You haven't been sleeping well lately and it's making me worried. What's wrong? What's causing you to be like this?" He asked, not phased by the blue rabbit's glare. Blue grunted again and looked away, sighing. "It's the nightmares I keep having that's preventing me from falling asleep. Everytime I close my eyes, I see the figures. I hear the voices in the dream." He answered, looking back at him, his eyes glossing over with tears that were threatening to fall.

Tobias' expression softened and gently pulled the blue rabbit into his arms. "What do you see? What do you hear?" He asked, his ears twitching as the blue rabbit sniffled. "My friends... My mom and dad... All of them getting slaughtered by the figures I see but can't quite make it out..." Blue paused, his voice beginning to quaver. "A-And... my nightmares are mostly centered around you... I see you getting shot... I see you getting stabbed... I see you getting killed in different ways by the same figures..." He finished, letting out a soft hiccup as he shivered and immediately gripped at him tightly. He buried his face against the light brown furred bear's chest and sobbed quietly. Tobias flattened his ears and pulled Blue closer against his chest. "My poor baby bunny..." He murmured as he started rubbing his back softly to calm him down. "Shhh... It will be okay Blue... I'm here to protect you and I have you to protect me..." He whispered in a gentle tone.

Blue whimpered and sniffled, holding onto the light brown furred bear tightly for dear life as he pressed closer to him and continued to sob against his chest quietly. Tobias looked over to the mug beside him on the table before standing up with Blue carried in his arm, managing to hold the mug with a hand while carrying the blue rabbit. He exited the kitchen and walked down the hall, heading back into their bedroom. He closed the door with his foot before heading over to the bedside table to place the mug down, sitting down at the bed afterwards and placing the blue rabbit on his lap.

The blue rabbit looked up at the light brown furred bear, sniffling, hiccuping, and whimpering softly. Tobias smiled down a bit at him and wiped his tears away gently before caressing his cheek softly, making the blue rabbit lean into the touch. "You're safe here with me, Blue... It will be alright..." He murmured assuringly as he held him closer and started rocking back forth slowl. He leaned down and nuzzled his forehead gently before petting the fur on his head and his ears back. "You should get some sleep, Blue. You need it." He whispered.

Blue groaned in response, his eyes fluttering as the light brown furred bear started rocking back and forth and petting his fur and ears back, calming him down and making him drowsy. "B-But I don't want t-to..." He mumbled, pressing his face into his chest. Tobias shook his head and chuckled a bit, leaning close to his ear, his soft breath making it twitch. He started humming a soft and gentle lullaby, making the blue rabbit drowsier, emitting a soft yawn. "Sleep, Blue..." He whispered again, continuing to rock back and forth slowly and petting his ears back. The blue rabbit emitted another soft yawn and closed his eyes, eventually drifting off to sleep at the sound of Tobias' gentle humming.

Tobias smiled as Blue drifted off in his arms and continued to hum softly, petting his ears back, and continuing his rocking back and forth motions, warding off the nightmares that would disrupt the blue rabbit's sleep, holding him close and keeping him safe and protected in his arms.


End file.
